The candy Store
by White-Shinigami
Summary: A small SasoDei Oneshot. Very clean for the most part, and a small mention of Mpreg and PeinKonan.


Me

* * *

><p>It was hot that summer when I meet him. School had just gotten out so the town was packed with other teens. I would hand out with the Akatsuki gang. They are kinda the only people I fit in with, being a 'Mouths on hands freak'... At least that what I'm called at my school. The Akatsuki and I would visit the candy store everyday, for soda and candy, but mostly a place to hangout.<p>

The man who owned the candy store was Mr. Minato, he had gotten married about two years ago to our old gym teacher Mrs. Kushina. Together they own the Candy Store, but Mrs. Kushina had'nt been there much lately she was nine months pregnant.

"Ugh, Where is Mr. Minato!" Groaned Konan. Konan was a paper girl, for real! When ever she got mad her body would turn to pieces of paper. Talk about a paper cut. She had her butterfly wallet in one hand and holding Peins hand in the other.

"He'll be here, Konan. He's probley with Auntie Kushina. Just wait." Pein sighed. Pein was Kushina's nephew. Pein was the leader of the Akatsuki gang. He had these purple spiral eyes and bright orange hair. His face was peiced so he looked a little scary. He and Konan had recently gotten together, after two years of pretending to hate each other.

"Fine..." Konan Groaned.

"How bout we ransack the place." Grinned Hidan. Hiden was an albino with red eyes. He was totally crazy! He said that some god called 'Jashin' that watched over him. So he would do the craziest things. Not to mention he cuts himself, emo boy. Not as bad as Itachi, but still emo.

"I'm not getting arrested." growled Kakuzu. Kakuzu was the oldest of the Akatsuki, and most mature, but was still cheap skate. The crazy thing about this Burnett was he was a zombie with five hearts. Not to mention his bady was all chopped up and stiched back together.

"You're no fun..." Hidan whined.

"He's right, Hidan." I agreed. I removed red hair tie from my wrist and used it to pull back my hair.

"Shut it... gay-boy." Hidan snapped. Konan hit him upside the head, as soon as he said that.

"Ow!" he whined, and rubbed the spot the hit him in.

"Can I help you?" We heard coming from a rather annoyed male. I can remember looking over and feeling my face heat up, seeing that gorgeous red hair.

"Who are you, exactly?" Konan snapped.

"Sasori. I work here." He snapped back. Konan shot him a 'I'll kill you' glare, and he shot a 'Back off Bitch' glare.

"Umm.. Sasori, I'll have a root beer." I said sitting two dollars on the counter.

"Sure thing, Missy" He grinned at me, like a flirt. Konan leaned over.

"Deidara's a boy." She growled. Konan was my best friend, so if people made fun of me for looking like a girl or being gay. She'd kick their ass. We _were _siblings after all.

"A what.." his grin Disapeared fast.

"I'm a guy." I said with a smug look..

I swear his face was like he just seen a ghost. He grabbed a cup and walked over to the soda machine and walked back to me

"Here." he handed me a rootbeer. I shot a glare, thinking he'd spike it.

"I'll have candy paper" Konan dropped the coins on the counter.

"I'll have gummy worms" Kakuzu dropped two dollars on the counter.

"Choclate!" Hidan smiled, droping two quarters next to Kakuzu's money.

"Ill have gumdrops.." sighed Pein handed Sasori a few coins. Sasori nodded and got what my friends asked for. We walked to our usual booth and ate what we had gotten

"Hey you with the blue hair." Sasori growled. Konan turned around and bit into some of her paper candy.

She walked back over to him.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

'Can I get the blond's number, by any change?

* * *

><p>"And That's how mommy and Daddy had meet each other." The tall blond smiled at his two choldren in his lap.<p>

" Mama? Did you really meat Daddy at the Candy store?" The little girl asked.

The blond 'Mother' nodded.

"And daddy you thought Mama was a girl?" The little boy asked.

The red headed Father nodded.

"Thats also where he purposed and where my water broke for bother of you." The blond smiled.

"I wanna get married there" The little girl cheered.

" Me too!" the boy agreed.

"Come on it's time for bed." The father sighed.

Both children gave their parent a kiss and went off to bed.

"Hey Deidara?"

"Yes Sasori?"

"Let's keep them being 'Made' there a secret."

"Let's"

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Im proud of myself.<p> 


End file.
